ReBirth
by Heartsofhopeandlight
Summary: Looking at you, 100 years after you died. Please come back to me Lockon, please come back to me Neil.


Rebirth

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**-Looking at you, a hundred years after you died-**

Tieria's P.O.V

"Setsuna, are you done over there?" I asked the now silver-haired Setsuna. "Yeah, I'll be up in a bit," he answered. It's been 100 years since the last war and Setsuna and I are the only living memories of that war. You might think that it's amazing being able to live forever, but you're wrong, I'm speaking for both me and Setsuna that it's horrible. Seeing people die, your loved ones die, one by one. It's this cruel curse that saved us and is still hunting us till now, "Hey, how long until we land on Earth?" Setsuna asked as he sat down next to me, "An hour or so, we just passed the atmosphere," I answered, he nodded and proceeded to glance over at something, I followed his gaze onto a group of pictures; our pictures. I heard him sigh, I sighed as well, remembering that all of the people in the picture are dead. I patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him, he just nodded as we braced ourselves for Earth. Ever since most of our crew died, we spent our life in Outer Space. It is our first time going down here, Because of another war.

When we landed, we were escorted to a briefing room; there were 5 males there; _'How nostalgic'_ I thought grimly. "Welcome back, Mr. Tieria Erde and Mr. Setsuna F. Seie," a gruff voice greeted. I looked to see a man, maybe in his 30's. "Commander Haptism, it's good to finally meet you," _A this is a descendant of Hallelujah? _I smiled and nodded at him while Setsuna just nodded. "Here are the new Gundam Meisters," he introduced. "This is Casimir," he said pointing to a red-haired boy who looked younger than 15, "Kerry," he pointed to a black-haired boy who looked feminine; _'Haha, another feminine looking one' _I thought bitterly. "Elden," a tall blue-haired boy nodded at us, "And lastly…" I looked at where he was pointing to see a familiar face. My eyes widened.

Lockon.

I felt Setsuna stare at him as well. "This is Phelan," he introduced and the Lockon-look alike smiled at us. I felt tears trying to escape and I just wanted to run to him and hug him; but no, he wasn't Lockon. Lockon was dead. Lockon has been dead for more than 100 years now. To stop from embarrassing myself and further, I ran outside to get some air, avoiding the stares of the others.

Setsuna's P.O.V

Tieria ran away, I guess I can understand him, that Phelan guy looked a lot like Lockon, long brown hair and green eyes… "Is anything wrong?" Commander Haptism asked me. I shook my head. "He just remembered someone…" I answered, he nodded. "Let's call it a night, shall we, Tomorrow night we'll all launch to space," Commander announced. We all nodded and went out of the room. I proceeded to look for Tieria. I saw him by a window, "Tieria, are you alright?" I asked. It's been so long since we've been together… Tieria's always been like this. "I'm alright," he choked, fighting down a sob. "Let's get to bed, we're going back to space tomorrow night," I informed him. "I want to go somewhere before we leave Earth," he muttered. _'He wants to go to Lockon's grave," _I thought and nodded. I lead Tieria to his room and went to mine.

Tomorrow will start a new adventure.

The next day; Tieria's P.O.V

When I awoke the next day, I left without consent, knowing we were in Ireland; in his hometown. I knew where to find him. I faced the memorial… _I'm back Neil… _I proceeded to find his tombstone, it was next to Lyle's, it read,  
_"A good husband, a good father, an awesome friend and a freaking good soldier"_

I smiled at what was written in Lyle's tomb. I didn't know Lyle married, oh well… I placed flowers on Lyle's, Amy and their family and Neil's. "Hi Neil, I'm back, there's this guy, he looks a lot like you, are you playing with me? Haha… I miss you so much, I miss you so much you stubborn idiot…" I couldn't continue on and just sobbed there. I stayed there for a while until I noticed the sky getting dark. "Hey Neil, I'm leaving again, please guide us up there. Please guide me. I miss you Neil, one day I promise we'll meet again," I said and left the memorial.

It's time to go back home.

End chapter

Please rate and review! I accept both bad and good reviews!

This is my first Gundam 00 fanfiction, I hope you'll keep on reading!


End file.
